This invention relates to phonograph apparatus and method, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for decoupling a phonograph record in order to prevent pick-up of noise generated in the various mechanisms associated with a phonograph record playing device.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a method and means whereby a playing phonograph record may be much better isolated from its environment and thereby unburden the entire playback system from having to reproduce those environmental acoustic disturbances normally picked up by the cartridge in conventional record players.
The acoustic disturbances that this invention greatly reduces are those transmitted:
(a) to the base structure (structure born and airborne feedback; PA0 (b) to the turntable playing surface or platter (structure born and airborne feedback and also motor rumble and main bearing rumble); and PA0 (c) to the tone arm (same as in b above).
The above objects are achieved while still maintaining a substantially rigid and substantially non-compliant relationship between the tone arm and record playing surface (a turntable platter) and at the same time providing a means to support and/or damp the record (same turntable platter). A record damping mat is usually interposed between the record and platter and also serves to damp the platter as well as the record.